


"Can you just hold my hand?"

by killing_all_joy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, How Do I Tag, Platonic Logicality - Freeform, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, Tumblr Prompt, but it's okay bc logan is there, it's not explicitly platonic so I mean if you want it to be romantic then sure, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy
Summary: Patton is a sad boi and Logan finds it illogical to leave him like that so he tries to help him out. Prompt from tumblr.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977199
Kudos: 24





	"Can you just hold my hand?"

Logan knocked on Patton’s door, schedule in hand. He had to clear next Thursday’s activities with the moral side before he could finalize the schedule.

After a minute with no reply, he knocked again.

“Patton? Are you in there?”

He heard the shuffling of feet and then heard those feet stop. He heard a sink turn on, and then off, and then the same shuffling of feet again.

The door creaked open just two inches, Logan unable to see Patton’s face.

“What’s going on, Logan? What do you need?” Patton asked in a faux-cheerful voice.

“I came to request you look over the schedule for next Thursday, but it seems that your needs are more prudent. Are you alright?”

“Yeah! Just hand me the schedule-” Logan could hear Patton’s voice crack.

“Open the door.”

“It is open, silly!”

“It’s ajar, Patton, and barely at that. If you open the door, then I can better assess your needs and whether or not it would be wise to leave you alone at this time.”

“I’m fine to leave alone, Logan! You don’t have to worry about silly old me.”

“I’m afraid I do,” Logan said softly. “I can hear your voice breaking, Patton. Please, let me in. It would be illogical to leave such an important side in a compromised state.”

After a moment, the door started to open. He saw Patton, head down and eyes cast to the floor, cardigan shed and on the floor, and hair a complete mess.

“Thank you for letting me come in.”

Patton nodded and walked over to a pile of blankets on his floor. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

Logan swallowed at Patton’s compromised state, not knowing what to do. “Is there anything I can do for you, Patton? Would you like to...talk about it?”

Patton shook his head to indicate a no.

“Alright. Would you like me to sit with you?”

Patton nodded. Logan sat down in front of him, not knowing what else to do.

“Is there anything else-”

“Can you just...” Patton took his hands from his face, finally showing his red and glasses-less face to his companion, “...hold my hand?”

Logan looked at the hand Patton extended and took it gently. Patton used his free hand to pull his knees to his chest, and Logan sat with him.

They stayed like that for a while, Logan looking over the schedule and Patton watching him. They would talk when they were ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
